Marathon-class heavy cruiser
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 42 |width= |height= |engine=Deuterium fusion reactor |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |hull-title=Superstructure |hull= ;Hull * titanium-A battle plate ;Mass *100,000 tons (200,000,000 lbs)Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 53 |armament=*2 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons *Oversized Archer missile pods (60 missiles each) *50 mm Point-defense guns *5 Fusion rockets |complement=*24 Longsword interceptorsHalo Encyclopedia, page 251 *Pelican dropships *Marines *ODSTs *HEVs *Warthogs *Scorpions *Hornets |era = Human-Covenant war |affiliation = UNSC Navy }} The Marathon-class heavy cruiser is a cruiser classification used by the UNSC Navy. At 1,190 meters, they are some of the largest and most powerful warships ever utilized by humanity, built as a replacement for their aging s. Their numbers are limited, and they are usually commanded by the highest-ranking officers. Description At 1190 meters long, Marathon-class heavy cruisers are approximately three times the length of a UNSC frigate. They are equipped with thick layers of Titanium-A armor, and are able to sustain far greater damage than any UNSC frigate or destroyer. Due to their size, durability and firepower (2 MACs as well as dozens of oversized Archer missile pods), these massive vessels are commanded by UNSC Admirals and primarily served as flagships for UNSC fleets. Use During the early years of the Human-Covenant war, Marathon''s played a crucial role in defending the outer colonies, although most ended up getting destroyed during that period of time. The remainder of these great cruisers were reassigned to the defense of the Inner colonies in the latter years of the Human-Covenant war.'Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 162 They were considered extremely valuable in terms of firepower and armor, and it was seen to by the UNSC admiralty that they were only used in the most dire and occasional of circumstances. Marathon''s were present at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Fall of Reach. At least twelve, but likely many more, saw action at the Battle of Earth under Fleet Admiral Harper and another was part of [[Battle Group Stalingrad|Battle Group ''Stalingrad]] during the Battle of Onyx. Ships of the line * - Flagship of Admiral Hieronymus Michael Stanforth. Likely lost during the Fall of Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach' * - Destroyed in 2552. * - Destroyed in 2531. * - Present at the Battle of Earth.'Halo 3: ODST' * - Destroyed over Biko. Carried a saddle box drive.'Halo: First Strike' Trivia *In ''Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Marathon classification is erroneously identified as a carrier.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 212 *The name 'Marathon' could possibly be a reference to the Battle of Marathon, fought in 490 BC where heavily outnumbered Athenians and Plataeans defeated an army of Persians who were trying to conquer Greece. This battle was also simulated by Wellsley, Antonio Silva's AI, while he was unoccupied in Halo: The Flood. This battle also gave its name to Bungie's previous ''Marathon'' game series, and the name of this classification of ships may be a reference to the said series. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, it is mentioned that the Leviathan was one of twenty UNSC cruisers left in the Fleet, which were being slowly pulled back to protect the Inner colonies. At least eight of them were present in the UNSC Home Fleet in October 2552.Halo 2, campaign level Cairo Station Gallery File:UNSC Prophecy.png|The UNSC Prophecy. File:Humanfleet.png|''Marathon''-class heavy cruisers on a video display of the Home Fleet. File:H3ODST PreparetoDropCinematic.jpg|ODST's gathered around a holo-table inside a Marathon-class cruiser. File:UNSC Say My Name.jpg|A view of the UNSC Say My Name via a glitch. 415px-UNSC Nautilus.png 457px-Campaignreach.jpg Marathon_Nebula_HIRES.jpg|A Marathon-Class, under escort by Longsword fighters. 328763-unsc_marathon_class_cruisers.jpg 375848-unsc_ship_marathon.jpg|A Marathon-class heavy cruiser in combat marathonfiring.JPG|A Marathon-class heavy cruiser's engines attempting to re-light after taking a direct hit from a Covenant Assault Carrier. Note John-117 in the foreground. List of appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' **''Tug o' War'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' **''Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach - Boot Camp'' Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Cruiser Category:Human Spacecraft Category:UNSC Navy